Those Slytherin Ways
by Willow18
Summary: Took Slytherin Beginnings off and replaced w/ new and better fic R&R please!


Slytherin Beginnings  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Ali/Draco Willow/Ron  
  
Disclaimer: All BtVS stuff belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Just ask  
  
A/N: Ali is a woman version of Harry Potter-instead of the 'Boy who Lived' it's the 'Girl who Lived' in my version Harry Potter was never born but Ali Potter was born in place of him. She is everything that Harry is in the books except with a different name and sex.  
  
~$~  
  
Draco was sitting in his common room towards the corner observing everyone coming in and out from their dorms. The pure bloods all leered for revenge on the Gryffindors for the prank they made. They threw water balloons on them and embarrassed them in front of everyone at dinner that evening before.  
  
Yes, revenge would soon take place. Draco's manly hands caressed his chin as he planned out what he was doing to the Head Boy and Girl-Ronald Weasley and Ali Potter-of the Gryffindor House.  
  
He himself, the Head Boy of Slytherin, went to the Head Girl, Pansy Parkinson to talk about it earlier. She always fancied him and had a fetish for everything about him. He loathed her to death and couldn't wait to be separated from her in two weeks, the end of his schooling as a wizard.  
  
He could finally do magick about and not receive letters about doing something wrong over the summer when he cast a simple cleaning spell when the elves were busy cooking for his mother, father, or himself. He had compassion for the elves more than anyone he ever had; they always were kind and listened.  
  
Back on track, if he ever did get letters from the Ministry complaining about the misuse of magic, his father would take care of it. After all, he does work at the ministry and is the most feared out of all of the other employers.  
  
As the Head Boy, everyone looked up to him in his house and feared him the most. He usually picked on the young Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors until that Potter woman came along and stopped him; to save the day as she always had.  
  
He couldn't stand being near her. Although the closeness he had of actually shaking hands with her in their first year. He had held his hand out to become friends and rule in evil together. She declined the offer and would much rather become friends with that Granger and Weasley. His hand never shot out to anyone after that. The closeness of her still made him quiver. The blonde Slytherin couldn't stand the thought of it. She had also been friends with that other red-head that looked like a Weasley, Willow Rosenberg.  
  
They are all lovely women of their times. Ali with her curves getting curvier every day with not too much hip was lean and tall. Just a couple of inches shorter than Draco; around 5'6. Hermione with her now-tamed brown hair and chestnut colored eyes was as curvy as the other two. Willow, being very much curvy herself, was tall and thin herself. She had a fetish for having a girlfriend, and then never-  
  
"I got it" Draco shouted. The other Slytherins piped down and looked at the Head Boy wondering what he was talking about. "Willow Rosenberg, Ali Potter, Hermione Granger. All fits together so perfectly" he muttered to the others who intensified their listening to him so they could hear him better and getting into the little tale he was telling about how to get the Gryffindors back.  
  
~$~$~$~  
  
Ali was sitting in the common room with Willow Rosenberg, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. It was pretty obvious that Ron liked Willow and she liked him but they never did anything about it. Too shy, and Willow was known for NOT being shy. The seventh years all pondered over their homework.  
  
"Only two weeks left" Hermione said with a sigh. "That's sucky" she added on to her short, but sweet statement.  
  
"Thankfully. Wondering which job I should take?" Ali replied to her. "The quidditch or Auror. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you should be whatever you want to be" Willow said.  
  
"I agree" Ron added. Willow tried to ignore the way Ron looked at her when he glanced in her direction a few times when they began studying again. She caught him a couple of times and he just said that he was looking off of her paper. What a crock, he was looking at her breasts.  
  
Ali looked over at Hermione once to see what she had done on her paper and met her eyes. She smiled a little to show her friendship as Hermione smiled back. Trying to make conversation with Ali she said, "So, do you think the Slytherins will do anything to get us back?"  
  
"Definitely, Malfoy is their Head Boy. I really wouldn't doubt it."  
  
"I figured that too" she replied to their answer. Willow managed to look over at Ron and smiled at him. He stuck his legs out to stretch and 'accidentally' brushed his against hers. She blushed a little as he just turned slightly pink around the apples of his cheekbones. Ali and Hermione looked at each other with a smile saying 'Match-up' and then looked over at their two best friends.  
  
"Well, I'll do this later, I'm going outside" Ali said.  
  
"Would you mind if I came?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Not at all" she replied. So the two friends walked out together talking cheerfully as they passed by the Entrance Hall.  
  
~$~$~$~  
  
"Oh look" Draco pointed out to Crabbe and Goyle. "It seems we've run into Potter and Granger." The two leered happily and smiled. "Let's go take a look, shall we?" The three Slytherins walked along towards the lake with the giant octopus. Hermione and Ali dipped their feet in it to cool off with little fish nipping at their ankles, tickling them a bit.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Mud-Blood and Half-Blood" Draco snorted. The two girls turned around to see who was targeting them. Ali just rolled her eyes at them while Hermione told them to shut the hell up.  
  
"You wouldn't talk that way to Lord Voldemort, would you?"  
  
"Yes, actually I would" Hermione witted back to the blonde-Slytherin.  
  
"You want to turn? Both of you I mean? It would be great to have a ruler for me and for him" he smirked at this. Ali just rose at where she was sitting and walked off, pissed at Draco for even ASKING her that! She couldn't ever.wouldn't ever turn to the Dark Side. What would everyone think of her then?  
  
*I can see it in the Daily Prophet's headlines now 'Head Girl of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts Turns into a Death Eater'. How awful!* she screamed at herself. She often pondered at how it would be on the dark side. Maybe easier, you didn't have to kill often, as she knew. She could just get someone else to do it for her. She'd surely be sent to Azkaban for even becoming a Death Eater.  
  
Hermione sprinted off after her. "You had your chance!" Draco shouted. He turned to his believers and smirked, the most evil smirk he had ever produced, laid on his face at the current moment as he was out in the basking sun.  
  
~$~$~$~  
  
Over the days Draco asked them again and again if they wanted to become Death Eaters. He even started asking Willow. As soon as he said anything about it, she punched him right in the face making him fall backwards and he lay on the ground for a moment or two with a bruise appearing just under his right eye. It was turning purple and sore as hell.  
  
She finally kissed Ron on the cheek after classes. The Slytherins came by and knocked all her papers and books out of her book bag. Ron came to her rescue and helped her pick them up. Once she got on her feet again, she planted a feather like kiss on the side of his cheek and he turned crimson. A very bright crimson red.  
  
~$~$~$~  
  
"So how 'bout it, Ladies?" Draco asked. He turned around to face Ali and Hermione talking fluently again.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" Ali shouted.  
  
"You know, being a Death Eater. You'd be greatly appreciated there. Although, if your skirts were as short as they are now, you could get some people who like you. Other than Seamus of course. You broke his wittle heart" Draco mocked.  
  
"Oh shut up" Hermione jumped in.  
  
"Protecting your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ali's not my girlfriend.but a best friend" she stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Whatever." He looked at them as he was questioning himself. The silver in his eyes flickered when he looked from one seventeen-year-old to the other. They were very pretty, he thought. Actually, they were more than pretty. They were beautiful. If he ever had to choose, which he couldn't or a Slytherin would kill him, he wouldn't know which to choose. He just walked away. He would get them for not becoming Death Eaters and for the water balloon act.  
  
~$~$~$~  
  
It was almost dinner time and Willow, Hermione, and Ali walked out of the common room. They were meeting Ron and Seamus in the Great Hall. They got to the open double doors and started to walk in. All of a sudden, about four or five people jumped out in front of them. They had a can in each hand and started spraying the girls with them. It was shaving cream. Their front sides were covered from head to toe. They screeched at them and tried to run in the other direction.  
  
They wiped their eyes off as everyone in the dining hall laughed and went to change. They had to take showers and get a new change of robes. When they finally went to dinner, it was almost over. Ali saw Draco smirking at them and she gave them the meanest stare she could ever give. He just stopped smirking and went back to talking with his two duds of friends.  
  
The Slytherins were SO gonna pay for this. She sat beside of Willow and took a few bites of food. "Are you okay?" Seamus asked her. She just nodded her head. She just got up and left. All the frustration she had in her life just sucked. Draco saw across the hall and got up ready to follow her.  
  
She pushed the door open and stepped out into the Entrance Hall. A moment later she heard the door swing open again. She turned around and saw Draco walking towards her. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Was it something I said?" Seamus asked Hermione.  
  
"No, she's just a little upset" Hermione responded. They continued on with their dinner. A few people from the Gryffindor table came up to Ron suggesting ideas about retaliating on the Slytherins. One kid suggested doing the shaving cream again and another one said that they should all just get into a huge fight. They weren't doing either one. First of all, the shaving cream incident was old at this point and both houses getting into a duel would get everyone suspended. Well, actually it was only the seventh years in those houses but the younger kids tried to help out.  
  
All's Ron told them was that he had to discuss it with the Head Girl. He decided to leave too. Draco was nowhere to be found so he had to be on high alert when leaving. He walked out the door and stood there, dumbfounded. Ali and Draco were holding onto each other, snogging. 


End file.
